


I Cannot Fall In Love With You, I Cannot Feel This Way So Soon

by teenuviel1227



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, soft with burning attraction, student-teacher attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/pseuds/teenuviel1227
Summary: Brian has the biggest crush on his professor, Mr. Jae Park of the philo department and when he finally confesses on the last day of class, he’s in for the surprise of his life





	I Cannot Fall In Love With You, I Cannot Feel This Way So Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Say It by Maggie Rogers

Brian’s palms are sweaty. _Keep it together. Jesus Christ._

He glances at the clock, ticking away closer and closer to what might be the best or the worst day of his life depending on one thing, or rather one person: Mr. Park Jaehyung, philosophy professor. Or, well, Jae—because on the first day, he’d licked his lips and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and smiled and said _Yeah, just call me Jae. I’m just a couple years older anyway. Child prodigy. Ya’ll know what’s up._

And goddamn, had Brian Kang known what was up.

For one thing, his mental boner because holy shit, was Park Jaehyung smart. Sure, he was good looking too: a tall drink of milk with lips that could put the juiciest slivers of a peach to shame, but the thing that really _got_ Brian was that he was so smart, always had an answer for everything, was always recommending them books and movies and music and art shows that they could go to. In his other classes, Brian had been reprimanded for reading other books in class, but Jae had caught him reading Dune once and had taken the book, examined it and then grinned and said he loved that series too and after class, had handed the book back to Brian with a list of recommendations slipped inside.

The semester had been the longest one of Brian’s life—because he’d taken 22 units despite the academic counsellor’s advice—but also the shortest because for almost six months he’d had the privilege of seeing Jae every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from two to four in the afternoon, had actually been required by the academic system to ogle this beautiful man. And there were times when he caught himself daydreaming about it: about him and Jae going to the bookstore on dates every Saturday and maybe he’d buy Jae something if he got paid at his part time job at the record store, maybe they’d go out for coffee or see a movie and then get some drinks downtown. 

Maybe they could hold hands—and maybe a little more than that, if Jae would let him. Brian would be lying if  he hadn’t thought about it: those lips, those wide hands, his long legs.

_Fuck me. How am I going to do this?_

Brian sighs as Jae runs a hand through his hair, makes a joke about Socrates.

_He’s way out of my league. What am I even thinking?_

Of course, Brian checked and the difference between them is less than a year: another testament to how smart Jae is, Brian likes to remind himself.

_He’s your teacher for a reason._

But also, the most pervasive of all his thoughts: _he’s only a year older. That’s nothing._

And the real, true thing causing Brian’s torment, the reason he’s decided to confess today, on the last day of the semester, is that if all this had been one-sided (Brian’s not an idiot, knows when someone just isn’t interested), then he’d have labelled it a happy crush and moved the fuck on.

But there were small moments, little things that sometimes made him think, made him hope against hope, that maybe, just maybe, Jae—Professor Park—saw him that way too. There was the way that Jae paused before saying his name, always had to clear his throat before saying _Brian_ in that soft way that was almost shy, almost tender, like Brian’s name was something special. There was the way that sometimes when Brian asked a question mid-lecture, Jae would lose his train of thought, would blink and then blush so hard the tips of his ears turned red. And then there was that time when Brian was walking to his job at the record store in the rain and Jae had passed by in his car and given him a ride. In the space of Jae’s sedan, things suddenly flipped: suddenly, Jae _wasn’t_ his teacher, didn’t know what to say, didn’t have all the answers. Suddenly it was Brian who knew how to navigate this territory, knew what to say to make Jae laugh, make Jae blush, make Jae look at him _that_ way, the way that he knew he looked when he looked at Jae.

 _I’lll see you around,_ Jae had said, when Brian finally got down at the record store. _Maybe you can tour me around the record store sometime._

And that had been the icing on the cake. After that, how could Brian _not_ be here, in the final _final_ period, getting ready to tell Jae, his teacher, that he would very, very much like to go out with him. Please and thank you.

“Brian?”

Jae waves a hand in front of his face.

Brian blinks. “Yeah?”

Jae grins. “Were you planning on sleeping here, dude? The bell rang. Everyone’s gone.”

“Oh.” Brian says, suddenly startled, suddenly remembering why it was that he’d zoned out in the first place. He takes the sight of Jae in: navy blue blazer worn over a The Strokes concert tee tucked into jeans that made his legs look incredible. “Right. No, I—I um, stayed. On purpose.”

Jae raises an eyebrow but Brian can see the pink creeping into his cheeks. “Yeah? What’s up?”

Brian takes a deep breath. “Right. Okay. Here goes. So. Just to be clear class is over right? So. As of now, you’re not my teacher?”

Jae’s eyebrows furrow. “Yeaahhhhh? Why? Are you planning on stabbing me or something because I am well versed in the martial art of calling-the-cops.”

Brian bursts out laughing, relief flooding through him as Jae laughs along with him.

“Just kidding,” Jae says, running a hand through his hair again in that maddening way that Brian loves. “I know you’d never stab me.”

Brian wiggles his eyebrows. “Don’t be so sure.”

“If you wanted to stab me, you would’ve done it in my car—“

“—if I could do anything in your car, trust me it wouldn’t be stabbing you—“

Brian covers his mouth, eyes wide as he realizes what he’s said.

Jae is staring at him, his mouth agape.

“Brian—why did you stay?”

The question is careful, laced with hope, intertwined with a fear that things will go wrong.

Brian takes a deep breath.

“I like you. I mean. Look. I know it’s weird and I don’t usually do this or say shit like this but basically I’ve got the hots for teacher and now that you’re not my teacher anymore, I wanted to ask—“

“—yes,” Jae blurts out.

“I didn’t even ask yet—“

“—yes,” Jae says. “Look—I don’t do this often too but—“

Brian takes a step forward, pushing Jae back against the desk. Jae grins, that half-smirk that drives Brian insane. Brian’s heart is pounding as he closes the gap between them, kissing Jae soft and sure—Jae pulls him in by the nape, licks softly into his mouth as Brian lifts Jae up and onto the table, his hands fumbling with Jae’s belt.

“—woah there, cowboy,” Jae says, softly, pulling away. “How about we go get dinner and do this somewhere else? I don’t want either of us getting expelled for fucking on campus after we tried so hard not to fuck while we were…err…student-teacher.”

Brian grins, the one blushing now.

“Right.”

Jae winks, kissing him softly.

“Pick me up at the department at eight.”


End file.
